Chat Time
by Heidi
Summary: The ladies get down to business and talk


  
Chat Time  
By Heidi  
  
Disclaimers-These are not my characters and I am making no money off of them. I wouldn't mind having Sam all to myself, though :).  
  
Ratings Info-The girls talk about bad sex.  
  
Other information-Sam/Ainsley at the end, August Challenge fic for State of the Union  
  
  
Lunchtime, Monday Afternoon...........................  
  
  
"Bad sex." Donna announced to the other women at the table.  
  
"What?" Ginger whipped her head around to look at the other woman.  
  
"Isn't that what these little get togethers are to discuss?" Donna asked innocently.  
  
"Yeah, but still." Ginger said.  
  
"Oh, come on. We've all lived through it." Bonnie said.  
  
"It's already bad to start and then they know it's bad, so they try to improvise." Margaret said, getting into the conversation.  
  
"That's even worse, but try it when it's horrendous sex and then they get out their toys. Like that'll make it better." Carol cringed at her own memories.  
  
"That's the worst." Donna agreed thinking about her own terrible sexual encounters.  
  
"So, who would be a bad sexual experience here?" Bonnie threw the question on the table.  
  
"You want us to rank the guys in order of sexual prowess?" Ginger asked in amazement.  
  
"Yeah, it's something to fill up the time." Bonnie said with a smile.  
  
"Okay...Good to bad. Sam, Josh, Toby, Larry, Ed, Leo, the President." Ginger said.  
  
"Oh my god. I can't believe we're doing this." Donna said.  
  
"What's your ranking Donna?" Bonnie asked.  
  
"Josh, Sam, Toby, Larry, Ed, Leo, and the President." Donna blushed hard.  
  
"Why would Leo be bad sex?" Margaret asked, wondering why everyone was picking on her boss and her friend.  
  
"He's old." Bonnie said with a smile.  
  
"You guys!!" Ginger shouted.  
  
"Well, why are we ranking Josh and Sam as spectacular sex when we don't have any personal experience there?" Carol asked with a smirky smile.  
  
"The hooker for Sam." Donna added.  
  
"Miss Sarah Wissenger for Josh." Bonnie said with a laugh.  
  
"Have you guys tried toys?" Carol asked.  
  
"Sex toys?" Donna asked.  
  
"Yeah." Carol said.  
  
"I've dabbled with some things." Ginger said.  
  
"Does it make the sex better?" Carol asked.  
  
"Not when it was bad to start with. If it's good sex, the toys heighten the feelings at least in my experience." Ginger explained.  
  
"Ainsley, you've been quiet." Donna said.  
  
"This is all so surreal. Now I'm gonna look at the guys differently." Ainsley said with a blush.  
  
"It wears off after a couple of hours." Donna said, trying to be helpful.  
  
"Thanks." Ainsley said.  
  
"We do this whenever one of us has a really bad date. We compare notes." Bonnie laughed as she said the words.  
  
"Really?" Ainsley asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, we can commiserate knowing someone else has had it worse than we have." Ginger said.  
  
"I've had some pretty bad ones myself. Everyone wants to know what makes the blond Republican tick." Ainsley said.  
  
"How bad?" Bonnie asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ainsley asked, confused.  
  
"We have a scale. 1, 5, or 10. 1 is okay sex, could be better. 5 is bad sex, has to be better. 10 is horrendous, never again having sex with the guy." Margaret explained the system.  
  
"Most of mine have been in the 10 area." Ainsley said.  
  
"Poor girl." Carol said.  
  
"Is Sam really a 10?" Donna asked.  
  
"No, he isn't. He isn't bad sex by any means...Hey!" Ainsley said.  
  
"We finally got the answer to that question." Donna smiled.  
  
The rest of the women at the table smiled, knowing the now had the answer to the question that most of the women in the west wing were asking and making predictions about. They all wanted the details, but figured that Ainsley wouldn't be any more forthcoming with information, since they'd tricked her to get the first answer.  
  
"That wasn't very nice." Ainsley pouted.  
  
"Don't worry. We're not gonna tell." Bonnie said.  
  
"Good, cause I don't want that common knowledge around here." Ainsley said in slight embarrassment.  
  
"It won't be." Ginger assured her.  
  
"Is Josh all that bad?" Ainsley asked Donna.  
  
"I wouldn't know. Misdirection doesn't work on me, so when did you and Sam hook up?" Donna smirked.  
  
  
Ainsley was spared from having to answer the question when all their respective bosses came looking for their assistants. She smiled at Sam and headed back to her office feeling good. She was finally being accepted by the women and men in the west wing. It felt great to be on the same side as her friends.  
  
There was no way she was gonna tell the other women that she and Sam had started their "thing" the night of the correspondent's dinner and had steadily increased it since then. Sam truly had a gift for making her feel and she was glad that they hadn't had bad sex yet, but Ainsley had a feeling that it was coming at them because everyone had bad sex with a partner once in awhile.  
  
  
  



End file.
